Cours du soir
by Jukah
Summary: Clarke donne des cours de soutien en maths à Octavia, et rencontre très vite son (très sexy) grand frère... AU Modern Bellarke, où tous les deux savent jouer de leur charme.
1. Premier cours

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je n'ai aucuuuune idée de ce que ce que ça va donner, mais ça fera sûrement 2-3 chapitres, pas plus. Déjà, ça devait être un oneshot, alors... Je sais pas, je sais pas. Déjà, faut que j'écrive le chapitre 2...**

 **Bref, vous avez le droit d'être indulgents (parce que c'est mon premier vrai Bellarke, que c'est pas sérieux, et que j'ai du mal avec les fanfics drôles et un peu clichés), mais je préférerais que vous soyez bien critiques, en fait (parce que c'est toujours mieux pour s'améliorer, non? - surtout que là, c'est très expérimental).**

 **Enfin bref, faites ce que vous voulez, j'espère au mois que c'est assez lisible :) Enjoy**

* * *

Clarke coupa la musique pour mieux se concentrer, mais sans ôter ses écouteurs. Elle fouillait nerveusement dans son portable à la recherche de l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiquée pour son cours de cet après-midi.

 _Rhaa, j'étais persuadée que je l'avais notée quelque part..._

Mais, au fin fond du métro, elle n'avait pas internet et ne pouvait retourner sur le site d'annonces de soutien scolaire. Abandonnant tout espoir de ne pas paraître tête en l'air en plus d'être en retard, elle tapa un SMS rapidement et l'envoya au contact fraîchement ajouté : « Octavia ».

« Impossible d'envoyer le message »

 _Pas de réseau. Merde !_

Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Oh, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elle détestait être en retard et, si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait l'être encore plus, à cause de la foule qui remplissait le métro depuis seize heures et de son oubli total de l'adresse à laquelle elle aurait dû se présenter à dix-sept heures tapantes.

Clarke releva la tête et inspira un grand coup pour relâcher son léger stress, en ignorant les regards insistants de quelques passagers. Elle avait l'habitude de donner des cours à des élèves en difficultés – _bien pratique pour arrondir les fins de mois, à Paris_ – mais elle avait toujours cette petite appréhension. Surtout que ce mois-ci, si ça n'accrochait pas avec cette nouvelle « élève », elle ne savait pas comment elle allait payer le loyer. _Encore emprunter à Raven, sûrement..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit du compartiment à la station qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas oubliée, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la surface.

 _Enfin un peu de soleil,_ pensa-t-elle en relevant le nez. _Il se couchait déjà, mais tant pis, c'était déjà ça._

Alors, comme si cette apparition était un présage favorable, tout sembla s'arranger miraculeusement : le réseau revint, internet aussi, et elle réussit même à trouver le petit appartement 47 en moins de deux, comme il était beaucoup plus près que prévu.

« Salut ! Clarke, c'est ça ? Entre! »

La brune en survêtement qui lui avait ouvert la porte était à peine plus jeune que Clarke et semblait familière.

« Désolée du retard... »

Tout en discutant, elle commençait à entraîner Clarke vers sa chambre eu fond de l'appartement.

« Pas de problème, ça fait que cinq minutes, en plus ! T'inquiète pas, je suis pas à ça près. Déjà que je voulais pas de ces cours... »

Quand elle remarqua l'expression de celle-ci, elle s'empressa de rectifier :

« J'ai rien contre toi, hein ! Au contraire, même, t'as l'air sympa. C'est juste que les maths... pas trop mon truc. »

Au moment où Octavia appuyait sur la poignée de sa chambre, une autre porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir, et laissa apparaître une grande silhouette ébouriffée en contre-jour. Le jeune homme qui en sortit s'approcha lentement en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Hey, Bell, bien dormi ?

\- Mmh... Tu devrais faire plus de bruit encore, en prenant ta douche. »

Il était grand, la peau légèrement mate, et, ce que l'éclairage tranchant derrière lui faisait ressortir par contraste, vraisemblablement plutôt musclé, d'après ce que laissait voir son tee-shirt gris informe. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'être frappée par son allure de mannequin savamment négligé, malgré son pantalon noir de pyjama, à la place du boxer Dolce & Gabbana qu'elle se serait attendue à voir.

 _Il était très, très beau._

Il sembla soudain remarquer la présence de Clarke en arrivant près d'elles, et lui adressa un « Salut » un peu pâteux.

 _Preuve que les voix rauques, ça peut être très sexy._

« C'est Clarke, ma nouvelle _prof_ de maths, dit Octavia en insistant bien sur ce mot. Je crois qu'on est dans la même fac, en fait, non ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. Parce que je t'y ai déjà vue, je crois.

\- Euh... oui, c'est possible. » répondit Clarke sans bien savoir comment réagir lorsque le dénommé « Bell » se reprit pour lui adresser un bien plus formel « Bonjour ».

Mais après un bref sourire gêné, il se détourna pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Clarke se retint de le suivre des yeux, mais son cerveau refusait toujours de fonctionner correctement.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on y avait allumé un grand feu d'artifice ; _« waaaaaah, mais d'où il sort ? », « personne m'a préparée à ça, moi, je croyais que je venais juste donner un cours ! » ,« c'est possible d'avoir l'air SI NATUREL en étant SI SEXY ? », « rhoo, mais écoute-toi ma pauvre, on dirait Raven », « nan mais quand même, est-ce que t'as vu ses bras ? »_

Octavia l'interrompit dans son monologue intérieur au moment où elle se trouvait clairement ridicule :

« Fais pas attention, dit-elle. C'est mon frère, Bellamy. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je rattrape le coup en maths. D'ailleurs, faut pas que j'oublie de lui demander ta paye, c'est lui l'adulte responsable ! »

Elles entrèrent dans sa chambre étonnamment bien rangée et Clarke, à sa grande surprise, retrouva ses capacités mentales juste à temps pour aider Octavia à faire son DM de probabilités et autres joyeusetés équationnelles.

Elles ne furent interrompues qu'une demi-heure plus tard, quand, après trois coups brefs, Bellamy entrouvrit sans attendre la porte de la chambre. Il ne laissa apparaître que sa tête et le haut de son torse, mais Clarke put remarquer qu'il portait à présent un costume noir impeccable, et son visage, rasé de près et dégagé par sa coiffure plaquée en arrière, faisait ressortir de discrètes tâches de rousseur qui cassaient un peu son look formel.

 _Effectivement, vu comme ça, il était bien plus présentable... Ou pas. Son petit air « saut du lit » était pas mal, aussi..._

Gênée par ses propres pensées qui allaient encore finir par dévier dangereusement, Clarke sembla soudain très absorbée par la feuille d'équations qu'elle tenait à la main.

« J'y vais, O. Et c'est moi qui ferme la porte à clé en sortant. Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu laisseras pas la clé sur la serrure, cette fois.

\- Okay, bonne nuit ! »

Il adressa un petit mouvement de tête à Clarke puis referma la porte. En se retournant vers le bureau, elle croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Octavia.

« Oui... ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, rien, je me demandais juste où il allait comme ça... je veux dire, bafouilla-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, il était _très bien_ habillé... »

 _Bravo, Clarke, essaye de te rattraper en pédalant encore plus dans la semoule, c'est ça..._

Mais ça ne sembla pas perturber Octavia plus que ça :

« Il bosse de nuit. Pour un bar, et puis ensuite pour la boîte du bar. Ça s'appelle The Ark, t'y es déjà allée ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. _Si elle l'avait croisé là-bas, elle s'en serait certainement souvenu, vu l'effet qu'il avait produit chez elle en quelques secondes seulement._

« Enfin bref, je crève de faim, moi ! On fait une pause ? Ça te tente, un goûter ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, amusée.

« A six heures ?

\- Bah quoi ? Mon frère vit la nuit, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mes petites habitudes aussi, non ? »


	2. The Ark

**Merci pour vos réactions rapides ! Du coup, déjà le chapitre 2, un peu plus long juste pour vos beaux yeux ! :D**

 **( par contre, j'en ferai peut-être pas une habitude, on verraaaaa !) Enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

 _Deuxième cours, 18h47._

Ça avait bien accroché avec Octavia ; Clarke était contente de ne pas être considérée comme une vraie « prof » à l'autorité supérieure, même si elles prenaient un malin plaisir à utiliser ce titre ironiquement. Et puis, Octavia était vraiment très drôle.

C'était comme faire réviser une amie, et elle s'était surprise à accepter d'empiéter sur son précieux vendredi soir (« celui qui commence à la fin de tes cours à 15h ? » se moquait régulièrement Raven), juste pour pouvoir aider la brune avec ses statistiques avant son contrôle du lundi suivant.

Le seul petit bémol arriva quand Octavia se mit soudainement une grande claque sur le front après avoir noté un résultat de sa calculatrice.

« Miiiince ! J'ai encore oublié de demander de l'argent à mon frère ! Et j'ai plus rien sur ma carte ! »

Au premier cours, Clarke n'avait pas pu être payée à cause de ce même genre de situation – _ça ne faisait rien, elle pouvait attendre, surtout qu'elles prévoyaient de se revoir dix jours plus tard_. Mais là, son proprio avait bien insisté sur le fait que « ce samedi à dix heures très précises » il partirait aux Baléares avec sa chère épouse et leur petit roquet, et qu'il tenait bien à se faire verser le loyer à ce moment-là. « En liquide, ce mois-ci, merci bien. »

C'était demain.

Et Raven aussi était à sec ce mois-ci.

« Désolée, désolée, répétait Octavia d'un air embêté, et en plus, tu me l'as rappelé hier ! Quelle andouille !

\- C'est pas grave, je peux attendre encore un peu, ou repasser plus tard, proposa Clarke.

\- C'est pas ça : le truc, c'est que Bell rentre pas avant demain, et puis j'ai une soirée tout à l'heure, donc moi non plus. »

Elle pianotait sur son téléphone, puis se décida à appeler son frère.

« Éteint, évidemment, souffla-t-elle en raccrochant. Son boss est hyper chiant avec ça, maugréa-t-elle. Tu comptais vraiment sur cet argent, hein ?

\- Ouaip » grimaça Clarke.

En deux secondes, celle-ci envisagea toutes les possibilités qui lui restaient.

 _Maman est injoignable pendant plusieurs semaines encore, et les derniers frais d'inscription de la fac ont vidé mon compte en banque. Monty et Jasper sont en Erasmus. Raven est « cooooomplètement à sec, désolée, ma vieille »._

 _Zut._

« Je vais peut-être bien finir par me faire expulser de mon appart' » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais intérieurement, elle commençait sérieusement à stresser. Il ne lui manquait que quelques dizaines d'euros, cette fois, mais ça serait peut-être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, pour son proprio à l'humeur complètement imprévisible.

Octavia réfléchissait intensément en face d'elle.

« Je crois qu'il sera à l'Ark à 20h, et s'il fait comme d'habitude et qu'il retire du liquide pour payer ses verres et tout le bordel après...

\- Tu parles de ton frère ?

\- Ouais, il devrait avoir au moins cent euros sur lui... C'est combien, déjà ? Cinquante ?

\- Oui, à peu près, mais tu penses à quoi, là ? »

Déjà, elle déchirait un bout de son cahier et écrivait quelque chose dessus.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?

\- Oui, enfin non, mais...

\- Cool, tu trouveras bien dix minutes, lui dit-elle fièrement en lui tendant le papier. Je peux pas y aller avec toi parce qu'il faut que je file dans une demi-heure, mais si tu vas au bar où il bosse et que tu lui expliques ta galère, je suis sûre qu'il aura un peu d'argent sur lui à te passer. Et sinon... dis-lui que je lui éclate la gueule quand il rentre... et que c'est un mauvais grand frère, acheva-t-elle après réflexion.

\- Euh... Ok... »

Elle contemplait l'adresse de « The Ark » griffonnée à la va-vite au bout de ses doigts.

« Mais t'es sûre que je pourrai... rentrer, ou je sais pas ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète. Enfin... »

Elle la reluqua rapidement.

« Au pire, mets une robe bien décolletée, ça passera tout seul. Enfin pas trop non plus, faudrait pas que tu déconcentres mon frère. »

Et c'est comme ça que Clarke se retrouva, un peu après vingt heures, dans une rame de métro en route pour le quatrième arrondissement.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir ce soir, juste de regarder une série en attendant que Raven revienne de son job, et puis peut-être une pizza, avec ça.

 _Mais tant pis._ Elle avait jamais eu autant besoin d'argent, surtout aussi rapidement.

 _Un peu plus et elle envisageait sérieusement la prostitution._

 _Enfin..._

En remarquant le regard lubrique qui accompagnait ses mouvements depuis le fond du compartiment, elle resserra nerveusement les jambes. La réalité de ce qu'était qu'être de sexe féminin dans certains endroits plus ou moins glauques de Paris lui revint en pleine face.

 _« Bien sûr que non, tu veux pas finir pute, idiote. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Le comportement « malpoli » de certains mâles parisiens, même quand elle descendait faire ses courses en jogging et sans maquillage, lui suffisait amplement.

Elle vérifia pour la dixième fois que la jupe qu'elle avait enfilée à la va-vite en rentrant chez elle était d'une longueur _très_ décente et arrangea ses cheveux détachés en comptant les stations qui restaient.

 _De toute façon, elle n'y passerait pas la nuit._ Elle était fatiguée _– il s'agissait juste de rentrer, récupérer son argent, ressortir. Et elle pourrait retourner glandouiller tranquille en pyjama sur son canapé._

 _C'était un plan parfait_ , d'autant plus que tout sembla se dérouler comme prévu, de son arrivée sans accroche devant le bar déjà animé, à son entrée accueillie par un charmant « bonsoir, mademoiselle » de la part du vigile de l'entrée. Mais ensuite, ça se gâta un peu.

Déjà, elle eut du mal à trouver Bellamy.

Après avoir parcouru la pièce encombrée très bruyante du regard, elle se décida à aller demander au bar si quelqu'un le connaissait. La barmaid, après lui avoir fait répéter trois fois ce qu'elle voulait si c'était pas un mojito fraise – _sérieusement, est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à commander un mojito fraise ?_ \- lui dit qu'il était en pause et qu'elle ignorait où il était.

Après avoir refusé deux fois de se prendre un verre « pour faire passer le temps », elle dut attendre de repérer une autre fille habillée aux couleurs du bar qui sortait visiblement de l'arrière-boutique.

« Bellamy ? Ouais, il est derrière. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Un problème d'argent à régler. »

Elle éclata de rire et la passa rapidement en revue du regard.

« J'espère que tu vas pas lui causer des problèmes, au moins ! Bah, après tout, je décline toute responsabilité. Viens, ma belle, je te fais passer dans les coulisses. »

Elle la suivit derrière la porte, dans un petit couloir gris assez étroit mais bien plus calme que la salle surchauffée et électrisée aux néons multicolores. Elles croisèrent quelques personnes qui arboraient un même uniforme chemise blanche-pantalon noir très classe, et au moment où elles allaient sortir dans la petite cour de derrière, Bellamy apparut soudain.

« Hey, beau gosse, on te cherche !

\- Ouais, je sais, le boss va encore dire que j'ai pris cinq minutes de trop. »

De derrière sa guide, Clarke ne voyait que le haut de son visage et ses larges épaules dessinées par sa veste noire. Elle sentait une odeur de cigarette et un peu d'eau de cologne qui devait vraisemblablement émaner de lui. D'habitude, ce genre d'association rebutait son nez, mais le courant d'air frais qu'avait provoqué l'ouverture de la porte était le bienvenu.

« Non, je parle de la demoiselle » répondit la jeune femme en la pointant du doigt par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh. Salut » dit-il, tout à fait surpris.

« Bellamy ! cria la barmaid du fond du couloir. Shumway veut savoir où t'es passé, il a besoin de toi !

\- J'arrive ! »

Il esquissa un mouvement, mais hésita un peu en passant près de Clarke avec une démarche pressée.

« Excuse-moi, tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Elle devina à sa formulation qu'il endossait de nouveau son rôle de... _quoi, déjà ? Barman ? Vigile ?_

 _Mais son ton n'était ni froid, ni pro. Il semblait même un peu gêné._

Elle n'était pas là pour le déranger dans son travail, alors elle le suivit tout de suite en hochant la tête, et remonta avec lui le couloir qu'elle venait de traverser.

L'odeur mixte qu'elle avait perçue tout à l'heure émanait bien de lui. Ça, et un léger parfum de musc, qui lui parvenait au rythme du battement de sa veste. _Même de dos et dessiné par cette veste bien coupée, il donnait l'impression d'être très bien foutu._

 _« Stopstopstop, t'es venue lui réclamer de l'argent, rien d'autre »_ , se réprimanda-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle principale, et Clarke vit en un clin d'oeil que la population avait augmenté. Des couples hilares s'étaient installés sur les tables du fond, quelques célibataires en troupeau avaient pris le bar d'assaut.

Bellamy s'était penché vers la barmaid, qui lui montra du doigt l'opposé du bar, où un homme à l'air important lui faisait des gestes impatients. Il se retourna vers elle :

« Excuse-moi, mon patron m'appelle. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Euh oui, bafouilla-t-elle presque en remarquant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'excusait. Mais vas-y, je suis pas aussi pressée que lui. »

Elle esquissa un sourire entendu en voyant l'intéressé continuer de s'agiter pour attirer l'attention de son employé. Un vague air de reconnaissance passa sur le visage préoccupé de Bellamy.

 _Un vrai sourire, et je vais finir par oublier pourquoi je suis là, moi._

« Je reviens le plus vite possible, promit-il en lui décochant un regard qui la troubla beaucoup trop à son goût. Gina, sers-lui un verre, et mets-le sur ma note, s'il te plaît ! »

Il se retourna ensuite vers Clarke en coup de vent :

« Profite un peu, en attendant. »

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas alerte entre les clients.

Clarke, elle, avait abandonné.

 _Il lui avait souri._

 _Et – oh mon Dieu – il avait des fossettes._


	3. Encore un verre

**Attention, on rentre dans le game ! Du coup, c'est plus long (genre deux fois plus). Continuez de me dire si ça vous plaît (vous êtes adorables !)**

 **PS : C'est une histoire de grandes personnes, alors je rappelle que c'est classé M, même si on reste dans ce qui est accepté par le site (enfin, j'espère...).**

* * *

Vaincue, et aidée un peu en cela par l'ambiance festive qui commençait à la gagner avec le rythme de la musique et surtout le cocktail que la dénommée Gina lui avait servi avec un regard entendu, Clarke se surprit à apprécier ce long moment à siroter son verre en regardant d'un air distrait les autres s'amuser. Elle tapait la mesure avec son pied et se laissait porter par le tourbillon de couleurs créé par les spots discrets.

Elle eut même le temps de se faire aborder deux ou trois fois par d'autres clients, dont un déjà sérieusement éméché qui avait un peu trop insisté. Après avoir dû lutter quelques minutes et retirer sa main qui s'était posée sans son autorisation sur son genou nu, la serveuse qui l'avait menée à Bellamy vint à son secours et pria l'importun de s'en aller tout de suite, s'il ne voulait pas « avoir des problèmes avec l'un des vigiles ». Elle s'était ensuite répandue en excuses au nom du bar, et lui avait offert un verre « cadeau de la maison ». Clarke en était donc à son deuxième verre d'alcool – _gratuit, chouette_ – et envisageait à présent de profiter un peu de la soirée, tant qu'elle y était.

 _« Les gens sont sympa – à part pour le petit accrochage de tout à l'heure – et l'endroit aussi. Peut-être que Raven voudra me rejoindre ? »_

Elle sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un SMS en buvant la dernière gorgée de son Manhattan.

En relevant la tête, elle avisa la silhouette de Bellamy au fond du bar, toujours occupé à faire des allers-et-venues selon les directives de son patron. Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil discrets une fois de temps en temps, en espérant que personne ne se fasse des idées. De toute façon, on ne faisait plus attention à elle, depuis qu'elle avait refusé des avances trois fois de suite.

 _« Il s'agite tellement qu'une mèche de cheveux est sortie de sa coupe bien laquée »_ remarqua-t-elle.

« Alors ? Tu aimes notre bar ? T'es jamais venue, ici, je me trompe ? »

 _Oups_

Clarke se retourna immédiatement côté comptoir pour répondre à la sympathique Gina, qui avait récupéré son verre vide et commençait à en essuyer quelques autres au milieu d'une pause dans l'afflux de clients.

« Non, mais c'est vrai que The Ark est pas mal du tout ! Très bons cocktails, aussi ! »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air flatté, mais ne la quittait pas des yeux. Une question semblait lui brûler les lèvres, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à se décider à la poser :

« Et euh... T'es juste venue pour Bellamy, du coup ? »

 _Oui, mais c'est vraiment juste pour ma paye, parce que je dois payer mon loyer, et..._

Mais avant que Clarke ait pu lui expliquer, elle lâcha le morceau :

« Je sais pas si c'est mon rôle de dire ça, mais - bah, de toute façon, tu dois bien le savoir, qu'il a pas mal de succès... et avec _beaucoup_ de filles.

\- Ah, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois », s'amusa Clarke.

Mais Gina ne la laissa pas finir :

« Ouais, peut-être qu'il t'a laissé croire que t'étais spéciale, ou je ne sais quoi, mais – et je suis désolée de te dire ça – j'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. »

 _Pardon ? Mais pas du tout !_

La barmaid semblait sincèrement embêtée. Clarke, que la méprise faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, répondit :

« Quoi, il est si terrible que ça ? Il en a déjà fait pleurer beaucoup, comme ça ?

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, tant mieux ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'en ai déjà vue une piquer une crise ici, oui. »

 _Là, elle piquait sa curiosité._

« C'est vrai ? C'est un briseur de cœurs, hein ? »

 _De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas les mecs trop dépendants. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune envie de se caser, pour l'instant._

 _« Est-ce que tu serais pas en train d'envisager un petit quelque chose avec ton employeur ? Oui, parce qu'il paye bien tes cours de maths, je te rappelle. »_

Elle pesa vite le pour et le contre. _De toute façon, où serait le mal ? Et puis, elle ne faisait que se faire des films, après tout._

 _C'était de sa faute, aussi. Il avait un physique bien trop aguicheur pour ses pauvres petites hormones._

Gina, elle, avait pris la commande d'un client et remplissait désormais des choppes de bière juste en face de Clarke.

« Oh, il fait pas ça méchamment, je sais même pas s'il s'en rend compte. Mais si tu veux un conseil, t'as plutôt intérêt à pas trop y croire.

\- T'inquiète pas ! repartit Clarke dans un grand éclat de rire comme elle se sentait grisée par l'alcool. C'est vraiment pas la raison de ma visite : il me doit de l'argent parce que je donne des cours à sa sœur, c'est tout. Je sais que je donne l'air d'être venue le coincer, mais c'est juste parce que je suis pressée.

\- Ah » répondit-elle, peu convaincue.

 _« Eeet je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, puisqu'apparemment, tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je raconte... »_

La poche de Clarke vibra soudain : Raven lui avait répondu.

« Déslée Griffin, suis en boite avc des collègues »

Autre vibration :

« déjà alcoolizéé come tu peuxvoir »

Et encore :

« je rentr trèd tard,, amusetoi bien qan mèm »

Elle l'imaginait très bien jeter l'éponge après avoir essayé trois fois de rédiger correctement ses messages avec cinq shots dans le nez au vu de son orthographe déplorable, et ça compensait sa légère déception.

 _Du coup, si elle rentrait maintenant, l'appart' serait complètement vide. Et elle n'avait plus très envie de rester seule sur son canapé à cuver ses cocktails._

Ça tombait bien : une dizaine de minutes plus tard – _ce qui faisait donc une bonne heure après qu'il l'eut « abandonnée »_ , Bellamy revint vers elle, la chemise un peu plus froissée. Il s'était encore excusé de l'avoir fait attendre et s'était assis avec elle au comptoir le temps de sa seconde pause pour écouter enfin ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

 _« S'il se donne vraiment ces airs aussi gentils tout le temps, je comprends que certaines soient tentées de se faire des illusions. »_

Mais elle sentait très bien que derrière ces bonnes manières, il était très sûr de lui – _et peut-être même très conscient de son charme_. Ça se voyait dans sa démarche ferme et son maintien droit. Son regard sombre était franc, sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable, et la main qu'il passait dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant un peu au passage était plutôt un geste machinal et maîtrisé qu'un quelconque signe de nervosité.

 _Et cette assurance qu'elle sentait chez lui... ça lui plaisait beaucoup._

Elle mit cependant ces pensées agréables mais un peu inappropriées de côté et lui expliqua quand même sa situation d'un air gêné – _elle détestait demander de l'argent, et surtout se montrer à cheval sur ce genre de trucs._

Mais il l'écouta patiemment et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il ne la quitta des yeux que pour les lever au ciel en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui :

« D'habitude, je retire pas mal pour pouvoir sortir avec des potes après mon service, mais comme je finis plus tôt ce soir, j'avais prévu de le faire en sortant. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer ses petites mimiques discrète, comme son froncement de nez embêté.

 _Ça aurait pu être simplement mignon, mais pour une raison inconnue, c'était plutôt attirant._

« C'est pas grave, au point où j'en suis. Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

Elle lui avait souri largement dans un réflexe pour le rassurer, mais elle crut accrocher un regard un peu différent, cette fois. Elle avait déjà eu l'impression de remarquer aussi ses discrets regards jetés à ses jambes ou à son cou. Elle était presque sûre que son intérêt devait être partagé, à présent.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour se reprendre, mais Gina, qui les écoutait discrètement depuis le début, répondit à sa place :

« Vingt-trois heures, Bellamy. Je m'en souviens parce que tu fais pas la fermeture du bar avec nous, veinard.

\- Ah oui, cool ! C'est dans... une demi-heure ! »

Il fronça encore le nez comme pour s'excuser de la faire encore patienter.

 _Tu sais, avec ces yeux-là, je peux encore attendre trois, cinq, dix heures, s'il le faut._

Mais à la place, elle lui dit d'un ton ironique :

« Il me semble que j'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, si ? Je _plaisante_! » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne le prenne au premier degré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Gina était bien de nouveau occupée à servir un groupe de filles, puis il se pencha un peu vers elle. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'elle sente un radical changement d'atmosphère – ainsi que son parfum un peu chic à l'odeur prenante.

 _Si elle ne se trompait pas, ce qu'il lui dit alors signifiait un peu plus que ce que cette proposition innocente en avait l'air :_

« Il y a autre chose que je pourrais faire, pour me faire pardonner ? »

Des images indécentes lui apparurent en un flash, en réponse à cette suggestion formulée par sa voix un peu rauque.

 _« Tssk, reprends-toi ! »_

 _« Ça se trouve, il te propose juste, genre, dix euros en plus. Ou un autre verre. Ou... »_

Mais il soutint son regard une seconde intense de trop, et elle décida de saisir la perche. L'alcool qui faisait battre son cœur et l'intérieur de ses oreilles un peu plus fort l'y aidait, bien sûr, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. _Elle avait envie de s'amuser, ce soir. Surtout s'il lui offrait une si charmante compagnie..._

« Ça dépend, t'as quelque chose en particulier à proposer ? »

 _« Et alleeez, on repart sur du bon gros flirt à peine dissimulé »._

Mais elle aimait ce genre de jeu de séduction et s'il décidait de la suivre et de continuer là-dessus, _pourquoi se priver ?_

Il sembla légèrement surpris de sa réaction rapide, mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. _Ça lui plaisait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un... _troisième_ verre, réalisa-t-il en riant. Mais un vrai, cette fois, genre... avec... moi.. ? A moins que tu préfères continuer toute seule, évidemment !

\- Ça va aller, j'ai eu ma dose de solitude pour la soirée – et pour ce verre, je dis pas non. A la fin de ton service, du coup ? »

Cette fois, il lui adressa un vrai sourire séducteur, et qui ne s'en cachait pas.

 _Aah, cette petite fossette..._

« Oui, si tu veux bien... »

 _« Rhaa, mais évidemment ! Tu fais vraiment semblant de pas voir que je saute à pieds joints dans ton invitation à se tourner autour de manière un peu plus poussée ? »_

« … et de préférence dans un autre coin, mes collègues ne sont pas très...

\- Discrets ? »

Elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête entendu en direction de Gina, qui échangeait à présent des messes basses avec la serveuse en leur jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil.

« J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont rien dit de bien compromettant... et si c'est le cas, que tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'elles racontent... »

Ce fut son tour de se pencher légèrement – et de sentir, par la même occasion, son haut glisser un peu pour révéler un peu plus de décolleté.

« Pourquoi, ça serait un problème ? »

 _A elle de se sentir rusée._ A voir son regard encore un peu plus intrigué – et charmé – par son attitude réceptrice à ses perches, elle pouvait parier qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se montre une partenaire potentielle de jeu aussi volontaire.

Elle était très consciente que son visage de jeune fille ingénue – « _cliché de la blonde aux yeux bleus, bonjour »_ – prenait tout le monde au piège. Mais malgré les apparences, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, et comment l'obtenir. Il lui arrivait de jouer franc-jeu – _de toute façon, elle n'était plus du genre à tourner autour du pot depuis longtemps._

Et là, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Il était juste en face d'elle._

Alors, après l'avoir – _encore_ – attendu jusqu'à la fin de son service – « _sans blague, on aurait vraiment dit une princesse dans son donjon qui attendait patiemment son prince charmant à taches de rousseur » -_ , il l'emmena enfin dehors, après avoir récupéré son manteau et descendu d'une traite un verre de bière « pour qu'on soit à égalité », en direction d'un pub voisin.

Sur le chemin, ils avaient discuté gentiment, se lançant parfois des sous-entendus et des piques à double-sens qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement tous les deux, et Bellamy était passé retirer de l'argent pour pouvoir enfin la payer, _ce qui était l'objet de sa visite, après tout_.

« Pas maintenant, garde-le encore un peu » lui avait-elle dit en repoussant sa main, un peu par caprice.

 _Je suis vraiment pas pressée de me débarrasser de ce moyen de pression sur toi, mon gars._

« Quoi, tu préfères te faire payer _après_ la prestation ? »

Il lui avait lancé cela d'un air taquin, et elle avait très bien compris à quoi il faisait référence. Mais pour tester un peu l'éclat d'intérêt qui s'était allumé dans son regard, elle lui décocha un petit « tu me traites de prostituée, là ? » sournois.

Il prit le temps d'allumer la cigarette qu'il venait de sortir de son paquet, et d'en tirer quelques bouffées en la fixant intensément.

 _Non mais quel allumeur, je te jure !_

« Non, c'est vrai que ça a pas du tout l'air d'être ton genre. »

Il aurait pu dire cela d'un ton ironique, ce qui, pour le coup, l'aurait plutôt énervée, mais son ton s'était radouci, et fait presque plus sérieux.

« Comment ça ? »

Planant toujours un peu grâce à ces « _deux foutus verres »_ qu'elle avait bus à jeun, elle s'était approchée et avait posé la question d'un ton un peu plus enjôleur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La rue était déserte autour d'eux, et seul un réverbère ténu éclairait les pavés de loin. La petite braise de la cigarette attirait son regard, tout comme la main qui la tenait et la portait aux lèvres de Bellamy d'un geste si sensuel...

« De jolis yeux bleus... »

Il fit un pas vers elle aussi.

« De jolis cheveux blonds... »

En disant cela, il souleva une mèche de ses cheveux d'un doigt, à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Pour une jolie princesse... On aurait presque peur de te casser. »

Leurs visages étaient tout proches, au point qu'elle sentait encore son odeur masculine teintée de tabac, et son souffle brumeux sur sa joue, même s'il prenait la peine de se détourner un peu pour souffler sa fumée. Mais cette dernière réflexion piqua son orgueil, et la sortit de ces réflexions.

« La princesse, elle t'emmerde. »

Et elle étendit le bras pour lui piquer sa cigarette et en tirer à son tour une longue bouffée d'un air de défi sans le quitter des yeux. Ce geste sembla l'hypnotiser un instant, puis il rompit le contact visuel en pouffant un peu, comme s'il rendait les armes.

« Oui, mais _jolie_ princesse. »

Elle acquiesça en humant l'air empreint de cette odeur de combustion qui lui plaisait tant ce soir.

« Mais jolie », répéta-t-elle en reconnaissant qu'il y avait glissé ce compliment.

 _Encore un petit effort._

Elle termina la cigarette après qu'il l'y eut autorisé, en silence, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Cette pause lui sembla durer une éternité, et n'était franchement pas désagréable. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle brûlait déjà de le toucher, de s'emparer de ses lèvres bien dessinées – _au moins juste pour lui retirer ce petit sourire ravageur et sûr de lui_ – mais elle voulait aussi faire durer le plaisir encore un peu.

« On va le prendre, ce verre ? »

Il lui offrit son bras en vieux gentleman, et la conduisit à ce bar tant promis.

Une heure plus tard, encore plus éméchés et hilares, ils ressortaient de TonDC en se tenant par la taille, presque inconsciemment. Ils cessèrent de tituber en s'arrêtant pour reprendre leur souffle et remettre leurs manteaux, et Bellamy, les yeux brillants, rajusta son col pour elle, en ôtant délicatement une mèche blonde qui s'y était glissé.

Ce contact direct sur sa peau chauffée à blanc l'électrisa immédiatement, et elle arrêta subitement de rire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et prit sa main chaude, mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle remarqua bien, par contre, c'étaient les yeux de Bellamy qui brillaient intensément, tout près.

 _Si près..._

Ils approchèrent leurs visages dans un même mouvement, et la pause qui laissa leurs souffles enivrants se mêler ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs bouches se rencontrant un peu âcres et un peu collantes après l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré, leurs corps se serrant instinctivement l'un contre l'autre comme leurs mains agrippaient ce qu'elles pouvaient.

Clarke ne pensa plus, pendant toute la durée de ce contact – seulement que c'était _exactement ce qu'elle voulait, même mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là._

Bellamy sentait terriblement bon – une odeur un peu magnétique, un peu mâle, et surtout terriblement enivrante. Ses mains – _oh, ses mains maintenant sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus encore et la coller tout contre son corps chaud, chaud même à travers les couches de ses vêtements. Sa nuque brûlante qui pulsait sous ses doigt, ses lèvres charnues et sa langue possessive. Ses doigts qui tentaient déjà de se frayer un chemin vers la peau dissimulée par son tee-shirt..._

L'impatience les faisait haleter entre leurs baisers de plus en plus intenses, et leur faisait oublier le froid qui les entourait.

Enfin, il fallut se séparer – _respirer_.

Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres sans s'éloigner plus que ça, et se regardèrent encore, impatients de recommencer.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » articula-t-il dans un seul souffle de sa voix grave.

« Chez toi » répondit-elle, pressée.

Et il la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans une nuit pleine de promesses.

* * *

 **Voilààà, j'espère que vous appréciez cette Clarke qui sait ce qu'elle veut, et ce charmant Bellamy bourreau des cœurs.**

 **Et dans la vie de tous les jours, on n'oublie pas de ne pas trop abuser de la boisson et de ne suivre des semi-inconnu(e)s que quand on est sûr(e) de ce qu'on fait ! A plus !**

 **(Oui, j'ai menti, l'histoire durera un peu plus que "deux ou trois chapitres", finalement. Tant pis - ou tant mieux ! ;) )**


	4. Poursuite(s)

**(Oupsi, j'avais oublié de mettre la NDA - pas que ça soit indispensable, mais bon...)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont drôles et super sympa ! (mention spéciale à Mewtwo, PS : yep, c'est fait exprès ;) )**

 **Voilà, donc un long chapitre encore, après trois jours de pause.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Clarke referma enfin la porte sur un propriétaire « ravi » d'avoir pu récupérer son loyer à temps, comme promis.

Elle ferma la porte à double-tour dans son soulagement de ne plus devoir se forcer à sourire à ses petites plaisanteries vaseuses sur fond d'aboiements de sa femme et du petit chien insupportable qui remplissaient la cage d'escaliers.

« Chériiie, t'es prête ? Je démarre la voiture ! »

 _« Foutus murs même pas isolants ». Et pour le prix qu'elles payaient, ça serait pourtant un minimum..._

Elle était revenue s'asseoir au comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine de leur espèce de salon et attendait que la cafetière finisse son job, écroulée sur la surface froide.

 _Elle, elle avait fait le sien : elle avait fait l'effort de se lever dix minutes avant l'heure prévue – waouh ! -, de mettre des habits décents – bon, un vieux tee-shirt qui traînait, son short de pyjama et le peignoir moche mais confortable qu'elle avait eu à Noël, c'était déjà ça -, et surtout de fournir l'intégralité de la somme due, à dix heures tapantes, s'il vous plaît !_

Son regard tomba sur la petite enveloppe, à présent vide, dans laquelle sa colocataire avait glissé sa propre part du loyer et qui indiquait joyeusement : « Pour Mimi d'amour » (le proprio s'appelait Michel). Signé : « ta Raven d'amour », _évidemment_.

 _« En parlant du loup... »_

Une porte s'était ouverte derrière elle dans un grincement sourd, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que c'était bien l'intéressée ébouriffée qui sortait de sa chambre. Le boucan que faisait le couple sur le départ avait du la réveiller, malgré son retour très tardif au petit matin.

 _Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue rentrer, mais ça avait du être vers cinq heures, comme souvent._

« Heeeeeey – arg... »

Elle s'était arrêtée très vite en portant la main à sa tête, et s'assit difficilement à côté d'elle.

« Putain, articula-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, j'ai une super gueule de bois. Comment tu fais pour tenir, toi ?

\- Oh, je te rassure : j'ai déjà pris un café bourré de sucre en me levant, et là j'en refais encore. »

Même si elle avait plus dormi que Raven, elle n'était pas si fraîche que ça, non plus. Mais au moins, elle avait les idées relativement claires et la tête dégagée de tout martèlement intempestif – _sûrement ses bons gènes qui lui épargnaient encore une fois de trop subir les contrecoups de l'alcool._

« La chance, dit-elle lentement en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Moi, je me sens comme... »

Elle fit une moue dubitative, comme si elle n'était pas très sûre elle-même de ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Comme un dromadaire borgne.. ?

\- Un dromadaire borgne ? » demanda Clarke en levant un sourcil, et accessoirement ses yeux du petit tas de facture qu'elle avait étalé devant elle pour s'occuper un peu et comprendre comment elle avait _encore_ pu se retrouver dans le négatif ce mois-ci.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? Reprit-elle.

\- Ouaiiis, croassa Raven. Tu sais, genre... Le poil rêche, l'haleine - berk ! fit-elle en écartant sa paume de sa bouche, l'haleine de chameau.

\- Dromadaire, on a dit.

\- Ouais... et puis borgne, parce que je vois rien du tout. 'suis complètement desséchée. »

Clarke se leva en soupirant, tout de même légèrement inquiète pour sa santé mentale :

« Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, cœur, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. »

Après lui avoir servi trois verres successifs remplis à ras-bord et vidés d'un trait, et s'être préparé un nouveau café lourdement chargé en lait et en sucre, elle alla s'affaler avec Raven dans leur canapé défoncé. Celle-ci semblait avoir assez récupéré de neurones dans l'intervalle pour discuter un peu.

« Alors, t'as fait quoi, hier soir, finalement ?

\- Hmmm...

\- Me dit pas que t'as _encore_ oublié le déroulement de ta soirée, dit Clarke en roulant des yeux.

\- Maiiiis... je sais qu'on est allés boire un verre avec des collègues, et ensuite on est allés en boîte, mais... j'ai surtout du mal à me rappeler mon nombre de shots.

\- Vu ta tête, je dirais au moins dix.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Wick a pas tenu la distance... ça doit faire bien plus... »

 _« Wick, l'espèce de sex friend qu'elle se traînait depuis un moment. »_ se rappela-t-elle. _Ils étaient vraiment copains comme cochons ces deux-là, réunis par leur amour immodéré de la compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi : l'alcool, la drague, le nombre de pompes.._

Le silence s'était soudain fait, et Clarke se surprit à comater quelques dizaines de secondes.

« Et toi ? » demanda enfin Raven.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais réalisa soudain l'état objectif de sa situation. Les images et les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt seulement ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis son réveil ; _c'était ça qui la plongeait dans une sorte d'abrutissement heureux et lui permettait de ne pas aller se renfoncer immédiatement au fin fond de sa couette_.

Mais tout en réfléchissant à la manière adéquate de répondre à Raven, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions.

 _Boarf, elle ne voyait pas comment le décrire autrement._

« … Il se peut que j'aie couché avec un client, hier soir...

\- QUOI ?! Un DARON ? » s'écria Raven en manquant de glisser par terre dans une tentative ratée de se redresser.

Cela eut pour effet de la dessaouler immédiatement ; elle avait une expression mi-choquée mi-excitée qui conviendrait mieux à une collégienne avide de ragots, mais Clarke répondit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de développer :

« Non, un grand frère.

\- Aaaaah, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Zut, c'est banal, en fait. »

Elle acquiesça, avec un petit sourire en coin en repensant à cette fin de soirée _très_ agréable.

« C'était bien, au moins ? »

Un regard et une moue approbatrice suffirent à répondre à sa question. Elle se renfonça un peu plus contre le coussin, tout intérêt trop poussé s'étant envolé.

« Tant mieux. Il a quel âge ?

\- Vingt-trois, vingt-quatre...

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

\- J'sais pas... »

Raven connaissait bien la signification de cette petite inflexion à la fin de sa phrase ; elle se tortilla un peu pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et Clarke haussa les épaules sans parvenir à se départir de son petit sourire coupable :

« Bah, de toute façon je _vais_ le revoir. _Techniquement_ , je donne des cours chez lui. A sa sœur, du coup. Donc on verra.. ? »

Raven la fixait d'un air goguenard d'un air de dire « tu ne trompes personne, ici ».

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, une image de Bellamy lui apparut d'un coup - celle d'une scène trop peu convenable pour être évoquée en société. Un fantôme de sensation agréable passa à l'endroit précis de cette caresse qui lui était revenue en tête.

 _« Vide ton esprit, ou ta coloc' à la curiosité infernale va finir par insister pour avoir des détails. »_

Après un temps, cependant, celle-ci se leva pour reprendre à boire et décréta seulement, avec le ton plus sérieux du monde :

« En attendant, oublie pas te double-checker dans le miroir avant de sortir. On dirait bien que le monsieur est possessif. »

Clarke porta la main à sa gorge en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues – _ce qui lui arrivait très, très rarement, pourtant_. En tordant un peu son cou, elle voyait bien le début de larges traces violacées partir de sa clavicule.

« A toi de voir pour l'écharpe ! » lui lança Raven du fond de la cuisine.

On pouvait clairement sentir un large sourire moqueur dans son ton jovial.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était l'heure d'un nouveau cours de soutien pour Octavia. On était jeudi, il était seize heures passées, et si toute trace de leurs ébats du week-end dernier s'était effacé de son corps, Clarke était très loin d'en avoir oublié le moindre détail.

 _Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui ces derniers jours, mais ça ne voulait rien dire._

 _« J'ai même pas son numéro »_ , se disait-elle en se moquant d'elle-même.

Puis : _« de toute façon, tu le reverras certainement en coup de vent entre deux exos de maths, grosse impatiente »._

Et enfin : _« hop hop hop, recentre-toi sur l'exaspération de ton « élève », elle est en surchauffe »._

« Montre-moi ça », demanda-t-elle à Octavia.

Vaincue par la présence d'inconnues en surnombre dans son problème d'entreprise de sucettes demandant à calculer un budget prévisionnel pour les dix prochaines années (« qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? » avait-elle maugréé en lisant l'énoncé), la brune lui passa sa feuille, et en profita pour l'observer curieusement sans que Clarke s'en rende compte.

Au bout d'un temps record passé à résoudre mentalement les trois premières questions, celle-ci sentit enfin son regard peser lourdement sur elle.

« Oui ?

\- Alors... t'as pu compléter ton loyer à temps, finalement ? »

Peu désireuse de s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux qui lui évoquait de nouvelles images de cet appartement dans des circonstances bien différentes, elle resta prudente :

« Ouaip, tout va bien. Mais on est censées travailler sérieusement – enfin surtout toi, alors il vaut mieux ne pas se laisser distraire aussi vite.

\- Rhoo, ça vaaaa... »

Comme pour accompagner sa protestation verbale, elle fit tourner sa chaise de bureau à roulettes d'un gracieux coup de pied. Clarke s'obligeait à se concentrer sur ses calculs, certaine qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

« J'en ai déjà marre », retenta la brune.

 _Gagné._

« Alleeeez, on fait une pause ? »

Avec un soupir surjoué, Clarke lui rappela :

« Ton frère me paye pas pour qu'on prenne le goûter, Octavia. Mon job, de te mettre au boulot avec un coup de pied aux fesses. »

Mais à la mention de son frère, son regard s'éclaira d'un coup.

 _« Oh oh... J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, moi »,_ s'inquiéta Clarke. _  
_

« En parlant de mon frère... »

Sa voix était un peu montée dans les aigus et elle appuyait sciemment sur les syllabes comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la bonne formulation.

 _« Zut, zut, zut, c'est quoi ce ton inquisiteur ? »_

« … t'as bien réussi à le trouver, à l'Ark, du coup ? Il était gentil ? »

 _« Si tu te crois subtile avec tes gros sous-entendus... »_

Mais en croisant son regard, elle comprit vite qu'Octavia ne s'encombrerait pas longtemps de ces double-sens.

« Oui, puisqu'il m'a payée sans problème. »

 _« Et oui, il a aussi été très gentil. Mais si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans... »_

« C'est tout ? »

Octavia semblait déçue, mais ne lâchait pas prise.

 _« Je lui mens frontalement ? J'avoue tout ? »_

 _« Bah, ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout... »_

« Oui, c'est tout.

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama alors Octavia avec un air rusé en abandonnant tout faux-semblants. Allez, tu peux bien le dire, c'est bon !

\- Dire quoi ? »

Clarke avait tenté cela d'un air innocent, mais son nez la picotait désagréablement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait que son déni affiché n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner.

 _Cette fille valait bien Raven, en inquisitrice infatigable._

Octavia renversa sa tête en arrière :

« C'est boooon, je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! »

 _« Quoi, il lui a raconté ? Quel genre de... »_

Mais la brune éradiqua ses débuts de soupçons en achevant sa phrase :

« Enfin, il a pas voulu cracher le morceau, évidemment. Mais je le connais, tu sais, c'est mon frère. Et comme il avait l'air très content de lui, samedi matin, c'était pas bien compliqué de capter à quoi – ou plutôt à _qui -_ ses petites allusions faisaient référence. »

Elle avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose, même si Clarke commençait à se demander ce qu'elle-même devait penser de tout ça.

Instinctivement, elle était réticente à l'idée de raconter des choses qu'elle considérait comme très personnelles, ce même à son entourage proche. Elle était toujours un peu méfiante vis-à-vis de ceux qui, de leur côté, n'éprouvaient aucun scrupule à étaler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. _Souvent, ça montrait qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre_. Et même si la plupart du temps ça ne la touchait pas, parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à trop faire dépendre son bonheur d'un autre, ce genre d'infime trahison lui laissait un arrière-goût désagréable.

 _« Oui, enfin elle a dit « très content de lui »... C'est... plutôt pas mal, j'imagine.. ? »_

 _« Attends, j'espère bien, qu'il était content de lui ! »_

 _« Ouais, mais il paraît qu'il en a connu, des filles. Il peut se permettre la comparaison, du coup... Et là, ça devient presque flatteur »_

« Et en voyant ta tête, j'ai tapé dans le mille ! reprit Octavia.

\- Oui, bon, ok, j'avoue. Heureuse ? »

Après une seconde de réflexion, Octavia se retourna avec une moue dubitative :

« Mouais. Enfin, je veux dire : c'est cool pour toi, et puis tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais je pensais que toi, au moins, tu te laisserais pas avoir. Y en a vraiment aucune pour lui résister, dans cette ville ? »

Elle avait dit cela d'un air dramatique en levant les paumes vers le ciel, mais cette dernière réflexion piqua Clarke au vif.

 _« Non mais oh, ça veut dire, quoi, ça ? »_

« Eh, te fais pas de fausses idées, lui lança-t-elle. C'est pas lui qui est venu me chercher, je me débrouille très bien pour ça, merci bien.

\- Oooh, t'es pas du genre princesse qui se _pâme_ devant le beau chevalier venu la secourir, hein ? »

Elle semblait avoir de nouveau éveillé son intérêt derrière cet air railleur. En face, Clarke n'était pas vraiment en colère, son amour-propre avait juste été un peu éraflé. Mais elle en avait marre de parler de ça :

« Exactement. On peut revenir à l'usine de sucettes, maintenant ? C'est bien plus intéressant que ce que je fais de mes vendredi soirs.

\- Tu parles.

\- Bon, c'est vrai : c'est chiant à mourir par rapport à mes soirées pyjama-netflix. Mais t'as quand même des partiels à réviser, je te rappelle. »

Elle avait coupé court à la discussion brutalement, mais ne voulait pas qu'Octavia croie qu'elle était fâchée, alors elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. Celle-ci affichait cependant un air un peu soucieux.

« Par contre, je suis pas vraiment censée t'avoir raconté ça. La famille, tout ça... mon frère serait peut-être pas très content que je te parle de lui comme ça. »

Clarke hocha la tête en lui assurant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit tressautement de joie : _il aurait honte de la laisser croire qu'il était « très content de lui » ? Ça voulait dire que l'intérêt était bel et bien partagé et ne s'était pas éteint avec la fin de leur soirée ?_

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'étaient remises à l'exercice de maths, et Clarke avait laissé une Octavia de nouveau très concentrée résoudre seule la suite des équations pour aller aux toilettes. En traversant le couloir pour retourner dans la chambre, elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine ouverte, et y jeta un œil pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Bellamy.

 _En effet._

 _« Et avec ce même tee-shirt gris froissé que la dernière fois, et... Allez, le boxer Calvin Klein. »_

 _Ou peut-être pas de cette marque. Mais ça restait un boxer, et la carrure de mannequin de Bellamy était toujours aussi agréable à regarder, même de dos et occupée à se préparer un casse-croûte._

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il se retourna au moment où Clarke se décidait à retourner travailler, et l'invita à entrer d'un sourire.

Savamment ébouriffé, très à l'aise dans sa posture nonchalamment appuyée contre la table, il lui faisait à présent face.

 _« Il ressemble vraiment à ça au saut du lit ? »_ se demanda-t-elle tant cette dégaine fonctionnait bien sur elle.

 _« Evidemment, et tu le sais très bien, andouille. T'as pu le constater au moment très précis où il a proposé de te ramener chez toi en voiture – sans tee-shirt ni boxer, à ce moment-là»._

Son regard restait accroché à son torse qu'elle aurait bien une nouvelle fois dégagé de toute couche de vêtement.

« Ça va toujours, avec ma sœur ? » débuta-t-il soudain en ne se passant qu'à moitié des conventions formelles de début de conversation.

« Mmh, elle a encore du mal à se motiver. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne dans ce cursus, elle a pas l'air d'être super attachée aux trucs du commerce. »

Elle passa près de lui pour se servir un verre d'eau, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour lui laisser la place d'atteindre l'évier sans devoir le frôler au passage. Il ne décroisa pas non plus les bras pour effectuer un geste vers elle, toute proche alors qu'elle descendait son verre à longues gorgées. Il resta là, immobile, à la regarder d'un air qu'elle sentait insistant. Quand elle retourna son regard vers lui, il brisa l'atmosphère devenue étrangement plus intime en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

« C'est de ma faute, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle continue encore un peu les études. Elle préférerait continuer dans le sport, parce que son truc c'est plutôt le karaté, le volley, tout ça... »

 _« En effet, vu toutes les affaires de sport, des gants de boxe aux chaussures de running usées, qui traînent dans sa chambre... »_

« Mais je pense que... quand elle aura un diplôme en poche, elle pourra y aller. Ça lui facilitera la vie au moins pour trouver un boulot, quand elle se cassera un truc. »

 _« C'est parce que toi, t'es obligé de jongler entre tes horaires impossibles, que tu la pousses autant à poursuivre ses études ? »_

Elle n'avait pas posé la question, parce qu'elle pouvait pressentir sa réponse affirmative. Pour en avoir aussi été bénéficiaire, elle connaissait la présence de cette gentillesse qui se cachait tout au fond de lui, derrière son corps d'Apollon moderne et ses comportements de tombeur solitaire.

« C'est chou, de permettre à ta sœur de profiter d'un truc que t'as pas eu, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu parles, rétorqua-t-il. Je veux pas qu'elle revienne me demander du fric trop souvent plus tard, c'est tout. »

 _« Ouais, doit y avoir un peu des deux..._ »

Elle se tenait devant lui, pas tout à fait de face, après avoir rincé son verre. Il aurait pu la toucher en levant sa main de seulement quelques centimètres, mais le temps s'était comme arrêté. Ils se dévisageaient sans s'en cacher, à présent.

Elle dessinait du regard le rebord de sa clavicule qui disparaissait sous son tee-shirt. _Elle se souvenait l'avoir embrassée, celle-là, et plusieurs fois._

 _On ne pouvait pas dire que sa peau était spécialement douce, mais elle n'était pas rugueuse. Au toucher, on sentait, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, qu'avec ce même corps il travaillait, il faisait du sport, il était actif_ – _vivant_.

C'était la réflexion que Clarke s'était faite à moitié consciente alors qu'ils luttaient chacun pour dominer le corps de l'autre : elle avait eu l'impression de rechercher toujours plus de sa chaleur, de cette force tranquillement envoûtante, qui se savait irrésistible. Elle aimait son odeur – pas spécialement celle de son parfum, mais celle que sa peau dégageait en chauffant, mélange de musc et de la teinte qu'y prenaient les parfums chimiques. _Cette peau qui dorait à présent doucement dans les derniers rayons du soleil qui éclairaient la pièce._

Elle brûlait de ressentir cette poigne une nouvelle fois, de réessayer de prendre le dessus pour faire plier l'arrogance qu'elle aimait sentir chez lui. Comme il lui avait arraché un cri, elle voulait, une fois de plus, faire casser sa voix, la faire redevenir grave et rauque sous l'effet d'un désir incontrôlable.

 _« Ça fait beaucoup de tension sexuelle dans une cuisine en fin d'après-midi »_ , se dit-elle.

Mais les yeux de Bellamy semblaient en exprimer autant.

 _« Il faut retourner travailler, maintenant. Allez ! »_

A regrets, mais sans le laisser paraître, elle lâcha :

« Faut que j'y retourne. »

Bellamy laissa échapper un petit claquement de langue réprobateur et légèrement frustré.

« Quoi ? C'est bien pour ça que mon employeur me paye, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air rusé en faisant deux pas vers la porte.

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais peut-être avoir besoin de cours du soir, moi aussi. »

Il avait dit cela sans ciller. Clarke, elle, s'était arrêtée pour déchiffrer à quel point c'était une plaisanterie.

 _« C'en est pas une t'as mal entendu ou quoi ? Ça équivaut pas à un « tu veux qu'on se revoie », dans le langage de ceux qui jouent les mâles dominants ? »_

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la réaction qu'elle devait afficher. Ca l'avait prise de court.

 _Evidemment, elle aurait pu tout de suite saisir la perche et afficher clairement ce que son corps lui hurlait de dire depuis tout à l'heure, comme « Il y a des choses en particulier que t'aurais besoin de travailler ? », par exemple. Mais il était hors de question de risquer de se laisser traiter comme n'importe quelle minette affamée et esclave de son attraction pour ses biceps._

 _Elle n'était pas là pour servir ses désirs à lui, mais parce qu'elle le voulait._

 _« On a sa petite fierté »_ , pensa-t-elle.

 _Elle n'aimerait pas du tout qu'une réponse trop rapide lui donne de fausses idées. Supporter un petit air suffisant de tombeur invétéré lui serait insupportable,elle ne se considérait pas comme une victoire facile.  
_

Alors, Clarke lui lança un regard appuyé des pieds à la tête et releva un sourcil.

 _Elle aussi, elle savait faire ces petites mimiques juste bien dosées._

« A voir... »

Mais après une pause chargée de tension, incapable de continuer ce petit jeu dans l'un ou l'autre sens, elle se détourna pour sortir de la cuisine :

« J'y retourne, à plus ! »

Elle résista jusqu'à la dernière seconde à la tentation de se retourner pour constater l'effet que cette distance avait produite sur lui. Juste avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Yeux un peu plissés d'incompréhension, bouche ouverte de surprise, mais regard pétillant de malice, Bellamy restait interdit.

 _Beau joueur, il semblait fin prêt à mordre à l'hameçon._

 _« Très « beau », effectivement »,_ se dit-elle avec l'impression coupable de se comporter comme une gosse.

Mais en rentrant dans la chambre d'Octavia, tout scrupule s'était déjà envolé.

 _Elle aimait beaucoup trop ce genre de petit jeu._


	5. Dernière touche

**Et voilà, toutes les (bonnes) choses ont une fin, j'espère que cette fanfic' en fait partie, et que vous vous amusez autant que quand je lis vos reviews _(à KatBrooks : eh ouais, j'suis comme ça, toujours prête à rire un peu, quand ça parle de chameaux et dromadaires ;) )._**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Cours du soir, enjoy !**

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard :_

Clarke fit deux pas en arrière pour contempler son œuvre. Après une petite pointe de fierté d'avoir pondu une peinture si réussie, elle se sentit soudain un peu gênée face à ce que celle-ci représentait.

« T'es tombée bien bas, ma vieille », se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

Le regard perçant de Bellamy, souligné par son léger sourire plein d'assurance, semblait en dire de même sur la toile. Elle se déplaça plusieurs fois pour évaluer ce que ça rendait sous tous les angles, et se sentait somme toute assez fière d'avoir pu rendre correctement le magnétisme naturel de son sujet, avec quand même une certaine douceur dans les traits.

Dans les différents tons de brun et de beige, elle n'avait pas oublié ses petites taches de rousseur, et si sa fossette n'y apparaissait pas, parce que son sourire n'y était pas assez franc pour la former, elle savait qu'elle était là, quelque part, et toujours là pour elle chez le Bellamy original pour peu qu'elle fasse une bourde ou une plaisanterie qui l'amuse ou suscite franchement son hilarité.

Elle aimait ce tableau, parce qu'il lui faisait penser à tout ce que celui-ci incarnait pour elle. Elle ne le lui montrerait certainement jamais – _c'était bien trop gênant, de se montrer aussi entichée_ , mais elle en était contente. Il rejoindrait les quelques autres modestes œuvres qu'elle faisait pour le plaisir, et qui restaient rangées dans un coin jusqu'à ce que Raven ou sa mère de visite se rendent compte qu'il y en avait de nouvelles et qu'elles y fassent leur petit marché – elles étaient bien plus contentes qu'elle de pouvoir les exposer quelque part.

Personnellement, elle ne leur accordait pas autant d'importance une fois qu'elle y avait mis son âme le temps de les peindre ou les dessiner. Et quand le processus était achevé, l'objet lui-même ne représentait pour elle que les souvenirs des émotions qu'elle y attachait.

 _Même si ce tableau-là, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir très envie de le laisser partir..._

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle « fréquentait » Bellamy à présent, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment appeler ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas « en couple » - _Dieu qu'elle détestait cette expression !_ \- mais ils n'étaient pas rien non plus. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre, et elle non plus, de toute façon.

Après une pause de quelques jours qui avait paru laisser retomber la tension ravivée pendant la scène de la cuisine, et à l'issue du quatrième cours d'Octavia, il l'avait raccompagnée sur un bout de chemin comme il allait au travail pile au même moment - _« comme par hasard »._ Ils avaient continué à flirter, et Bellamy, rendant les armes, avait fini par lui demander directement : « donne-moi ton numéro ». Son ton n'était pas autoritaire, mais peut-être un peu pressé, et un peu gêné de devoir aussi explicitement faire le premier pas. Flattée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le titiller : « on a envie de me revoir ? ».

« On dirait bien », avait-il répondu d'un air de nouveau détaché. Mais sur une nouvelle impulsion, il s'était approché et l'avait collée contre un mur en lui soufflant doucement : « mais on dirait bien aussi que cette envie est partagée ». Le souffle court, elle n'avait plus eu qu'à acquiescer silencieusement d'un regard étincelant, en résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser comme de le contredire.

Mais la fois suivante, c'était elle qui était allée le chercher, à The Ark, encore une fois. C'était équitable ; il faisait un pas en avant, elle aussi. Et cette alternance, entre affichage de leur intérêt mutuel et dévorant et recul par provocation, résumait plutôt bien l'essence de leur relation.

Objectivement, ils se voyaient souvent, riaient, sortaient, jouaient aux jeux vidéos ensemble, se touchaient sans retenue, s'envoyaient des messages drôles, idiots, gentils voire sexy, et _peut-être_ , se risquait-elle à penser avec beaucoup de détachement, sans en être vraiment sûre, peut-être qu'ils s' _aimaient_ comme ça.

Curieusement, elle n'avait aucun problème à montrer son attachement, dans ses mots et ses gestes. Mais quand il s'agissait de mettre des mots explicites dessus, elle reculait un peu, peut-être par pudeur. Bellamy était assez semblable : ils n'avaient jamais eu de discussion « au clair » pour établir clairement la nature de leur relation, ou de leurs sentiments. Ça aurait été bien trop officiel, bien trop barbant, bien trop cliché. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de ça pour l'instant.

 _Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais elle s'en foutait :_ _c'était très bien comme ça_.

Ses habitudes avaient peu changé, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie ; elle allait toujours à la fac, étudiait toujours sérieusement, dessinait toujours à l'occasion, sortait toujours sans se priver avec ses amis de toujours, mais elle s'en était aussi fait de nouveaux, notamment parmi les collègues du bar où elle avait commencé à passer la soirée de plus en plus souvent.

A The Ark, il y avait toujours un cocktail payé d'avance pour elle, et Gina avec qui discuter : elles étaient devenues amies, Raven incluse grâce à la passion commune pour le bricolage qu'elles s'étaient découverte, et se voyaient quelquefois en dehors de ses heures de travail. C'était justement comme ça que Clarke avait appris qu'elle et Bellamy étaient sortis ensemble sur une courte période, mais que Gina avait vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas ; ils étaient bien trop différents, lui épris de liberté, et elle n'aspirant à une relation stable et durable. Elle était encore un peu amoureuse de lui quand Clarke était arrivée dans sa vie, mais si elle l'avait mise en garde, ce n'était que par peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose.

Tout récemment, cependant, il fallait bien avouer que Bellamy semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il lui convenait ; poussé dans ses retranchements par l'intérêt croissant de Harper pour Clarke – cette très sympathique serveuse qu'elle avait rencontrée à sa première visite lui avait par la suite offert plusieurs verres ainsi que des avances on ne pouvait plus explicites -, celui-ci avait fini par faire comprendre à ses collègues que « sa » blonde était chasse gardée. Il lui arrivait de lancer des regards noirs aux autres serveurs un peu trop prévenants envers elle, et le faire enrager intérieurement était devenu un petit jeu très amusant sur son lieu de travail.

Clarke en ressentait une fierté confuse ; elle se doutait que cette possessivité ne lui était pas vraiment habituelle, excepté envers sa sœur. Et tout le monde autour d'elle lui confirmait qu'une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, d'habitude, il se lassait assez vite et se contentait de laisser mourir la relation par désintérêt.

Mais ces indices qu'il était capable de faire preuve de jalousie ne signifiaient pas qu'ils n'étaient plus libres l'un et l'autre de vivre leur vie, au contraire : d'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas de règles claires concernant leurs fréquentations, et ne s'interdisaient rien, _en principe_. Mais Clarke se doutait bien que dans les faits, Bellamy n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller voir ailleurs, et elle non plus. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, et n'en avait plus pour d'autres.

Ils se rendaient progressivement compte que plus ils se laissaient mutuellement le champ libre, plus leur attachement l'un pour l'autre se renforçait. _Ils étaient somme toute très similaires, là-dessus._

Octavia, dont les cours de maths s'étaient espacés au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, venait souvent traîner chez Raven et elle, et n'en finissait pas de s'étonner auprès de celle-ci, loin des oreilles de Clarke, que son frère se soit aussi vite et aussi volontairement attaché sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Ce fervent partisan du « je fais ce que je veux – sauf toi parce que t'es ma petite sœur et tu dois m'obéir pour ton bien », disait-elle en grimaçant, avait fini par abandonner sa sale habitude de changer de partenaire presque toutes les semaines.

Mais ça, Clarke pouvait le constater de ses propres yeux : elle était attendue à la sortie de ses cours quand ses horaires le lui permettaient, il se levait bien plus tôt qu'avant pour qu'ils aillent passer du temps ensemble, et ils avaient du mal à se retenir de chercher constamment le contact physique.

Tous les deux avaient les mains baladeuses, et depuis qu'ils avaient l'autorisation continue d'en faire usage, ils ne s'en privaient pas. Ses baisers, même si toujours électrisants, étaient devenus rassurants, tout comme la sensation de sa large main sur sa hanche ou de son nez niché contre son cou.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se taquiner et de s'allumer mutuellement d'un regard un peu lubrique ou d'un mot ambigu. Le jeu continuait entre eux, jusqu'à incommoder Raven elle-même, et lui faire lâcher, un jour, d'un ton moqueur, que l'atmosphère se faisait vraiment trop tendue, et « prenez-vous une chambre, merci ».

Mais quand Clarke pensait à lui, elle ressentait autre chose qu'une simple pulsion purement sexuelle. Quand elle avait envie de l'enlacer, et rien de plus, elle cherchait sa présence ; elle le serrait fort contre elle, et il était là. _Toujours là, quand elle le voulait_. Et elle aussi. Machinalement, presque sans s'en rendre compte, il glissait la main dans la poche arrière de son jean quand ils marchaient dans la rue ; elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux impossibles dès qu'elle pouvait les atteindre ; il emmêlait ses doigts dans les siens au petit matin, sur les draps froissés ; elle dessinait les traits de son visage du bout des doigts ; il se collait contre son dos et passait ses bras autour de son corps quand elle était assise et occupée à étudier ou dessiner ; elle se lovait contre son torse brûlant après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Oui, parce qu'il lui « faisait l'amour » ; c'était seulement dans ces termes qu'il en parlait, et juste avec elle – ils ne couchaient pas juste ensemble, encore moins ne « baisaient ». Ca avait surpris Clarke, la première fois. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de sa bonne éducation, d'un réflexe inconscient qui ne signifiait pas plus. Elle, elle avait l'habitude d'être verbalement très détachée, comme au premier lendemain où elle en avait fait part à Raven – _ce genre de petites futilités pleines de guimauve et beaucoup trop romantiques à son goût n'était pas du tout son genre_. Mais avec lui, ça prenait une teinte toute différente ; elle s'était vite rendue compte que ces mots n'étaient pas creux, elle le sentait dans sa manière de rester doux et insensiblement prévenant dans ses gestes.

Il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais toutes ses attentions parlaient pour lui : il était complètement mordu d'elle.

 _« On dirait bien que moi aussi »_ , pensait-elle en observant le tableau fraîchement terminé.

Ce Bellamy immortalisé, le visage un peu penché, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, la regardait par en-dessous avec une intensité proche de l'originale. Sa tête reposait sur son large poing replié, sa peau vibrait d'une couleur changeante et chaleureuse.

 _L'effet était plutôt réussi._

* * *

Clarke se laissa retomber sur le lit en prenant seulement garde à ne pas finir sur le bras de Bellamy au passage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa tête, qui avait explosé en mille morceaux quelques secondes plus tôt, en avait été laissée agréablement vide.

A présent étalée sur l'oreiller qui s'était retrouvé au milieu par hasard, elle n'avait plus conscience de ses muscles qui se relâchaient progressivement comme elle reprenait son souffle par lentes et profondes inspirations. Son corps ne répondait déjà plus. Seule comptait la sensation de bien-être absolu qui le traversait de manière diffuse, et la fraîcheur agréable des draps et de la taie d'oreiller.

 _Elle était merveilleusement bien._

C'était tout ce que son esprit embrumé était capable de penser pour le moment.

Le matelas bougea un peu, et elle devina au bruit de fouillis à côté d'elle que Bellamy cherchait son paquet de cigarettes à tâtons, avant de revenir s'étaler sur le matelas avec elle. Avec un léger grognement de satisfaction, il se blottit contre son dos nu à la légère couche de transpiration maintenant refroidie par contact avec l'air ambiant, et repoussa son bras inerte d'autorité pour pouvoir la tenir plus près. Elle fit l'effort de soulever sa main gauche à la rencontre de la sienne pour la ramener tout contre elle, et s'enroula un peu plus autour de l'oreiller.

Le paquet de Winstons tomba sur le drap avec un bruit feutré.

Pendant quelques instants, ce fut le silence total. Ils savouraient tous les deux ce moment doux et calme d'intimité feutrée après leur étreinte passionnée.

Les persiennes ouvertes laissaient rentrer les flots de soleil éclatant, qui ricochaient sur le blanc des draps et réchauffaient doucement le visage de Clarke. Ils étaient en plein après-midi, dans la chambre de Bellamy, las mais satisfaits.

 _C'était cliché_ , pensa-t-elle ; le lit immaculé, leurs corps béats et emmêlés, la lumière – toute la scène était assez cliché.

 _« Comme dans une sorte de comédie romantique indie-underground, ou je ne sais quoi..._ »

Son regard paresseux tomba sur le paquet rouge non loin d'elle.

 _« Surtout avec cette habitude de Bell de s'allumer une clope juste après. »_

Là, il ne bougeait pas, et elle crut un instant qu'il s'était rendormi – _c'était le tout début de sa journée, après tout_. Sa respiration régulière chatouillait sa nuque et les battements de ses veines palpitaient légèrement contre sa peau. Mais ses doigts à présent mêlés aux siens et enfouis sous son ventre avaient commencé à caresser doucement cet endroit accueillant et chatouilleux. Elle réprima un gloussement.

 _« Ooh, non, pas là ! »_

En un spasme du à l'atteinte d'un endroit très sensible, elle se tortilla instinctivement et donna un coup de tête involontaire en arrière.

« Wow, doucement !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! » protesta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de sa prise.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et avait même rajouté son autre main dans leur lutte où s'étouffaient à présent leurs rires. Il avait manqué de se prendre d'autres coups de tête dans le nez et d'écraser ses précieuses cigarettes, mais ça comptait à peu près autant que la couette qui avait glissé à terre depuis bien longtemps, ou les messages qui avaient fait sonner leurs téléphones sans parvenir à attirer leur attention.

A bout de souffle, Clarke s'était finalement retournée tant bien que mal pour lui faire face, et suppliait : « Arrête ! »

Elle finit par attraper sa lèvre inférieure avec ce qui lui restait de libre, c'est-à-dire ses dents, ce qui finit par dévier en baiser langoureux – et acheva, _enfin_ , de l'immobiliser quelque peu.

Il sentait encore un peu la fumée et le parfum – _il avait du se coucher directement en rentrant du boulot, la veille_.

 _« Il sent tellement bon... »._

Ses cheveux étaient rêches du gel qu'il avait utilisé en abondance pour les dompter. Les siens, collés entre leurs visages, et effleurant ses joues. Ses bras musclés autour d'elle, agrippés comme s'ils était prêt à recommencer ce qu'ils faisaient encore dix minutes auparavant. _Ne pas la laisser partir._

 _« Me lâche pas »_ , pensait-elle.

 _Il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui._

Quelques minutes plus tard, et finalement trop fatigués pour un second round, ils s'étaient rallongés sur les draps et partageaient une cigarette.

Il avait exagérément roulé des yeux - « Tu te fous du monde ! » - en lui rappelant ses fréquents reproches au sujet de _sa_ trop grande consommation quand elle avait demandé à tirer dessus – _c'était une de ses mimiques à elle, ça_.

Il aimait bien la singer pour se moquer, mais c'était réciproque. Elle, elle imitait ses haussement de sourcils séducteurs, sa manière de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour « faire tomber les filles ».

Ils s'échangeaient la mince tige éclatante dans les rayons du soleil tout en fixant le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Bellamy tourna vers elle ses séduisant yeux noirs, un peu dubitatif :

« Je sais pas. On est bien, comme ça, non ?

\- Ouais, éclata-t-elle de rire, mais il faudra bien que t'ailles travailler, à un moment, non ? Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu déposes ta voiture au garage, avant. »

Il la regardait toujours, déstabilisé, puis il se mit à rire :

« Ah, dans l'immédiat, tu veux dire ! »

Elle cligna des yeux sans être sûre de tout comprendre.

 _« A quoi d'autre est-ce que ma question pouvait s'appliquer ? »_

« Parce que moi, je suis bien, avec toi » ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en se remettant à fixer le plafond.

 _« Attends, il parle de là, maintenant, tout de suite – ou en général ? »_

Elle le fixa une minute en comprenant leur petit malentendu.

« C'est un genre de déclaration ? »

Il avait fini la cigarette, et s'était redressé pour écraser le mégot. En se rallongeant, il l'enlaça pour l'entraîner avec elle.

« Peut-être bien. »

Il esquissait un sourire, mais un peu différent de d'habitude. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il arborait fièrement quand il gagnait dans leurs échanges de reparties, ni _celui de charmeur insupportable qu'il utilisait pour l'allumer et lui donner envie de lui faire perdre son air arrogant tout à la fois quand la température commençait à monter_.

C'était celui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire en la regardant sans qu'elle en soit consciente quelquefois, celui qu'elle ne remarquait qu'accidentellement et qui, alors, se chargeait vite de malice. C'était un peu plus franc, plus ouvert.

 _« D'accord, je fonds »_ , s'avoua-t-elle en réalisant ce que ça semblait vouloir dire.

« Moi aussi, je suis bien, avec toi », répondit Clarke en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

 _Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus._

Calés l'un contre l'autre et oubliant tout le reste pour l'instant, ils se sentaient parfaitement « bien » – à leur place.

 _Et après tout, c'était vraiment ce qui comptait._

Dehors, le coucher de soleil embrasait Paris, le ron-ron des voitures envahissait les rues.

Et Clarke et Bellamy commençaient à somnoler doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN

* * *

 **Bon bon bon, j'espère que c'était mignon et un peu hot aussi. Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez envie de me dire des trucs, sur cette fanfic, votre chien ou encore la pression atmosphérique par temps de pluie ? Faites donc, ça me fera super plaisir ! :)**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt peut-être, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !**


End file.
